The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Lavandula, botanically known as Lavandula angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLELV16122’. ‘KLELV16122’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in June 2010 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia between the proprietary female parent ‘LA10.10.01’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent ‘LA10.20.02’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown outdoors for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLELV16122’ was selected from the group of plants in May 2012 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. In May 2012 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. ‘KLELV16122’ was first vegetatively propagated by stem cuttings. ‘KLELV16122’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via stem cuttings.